


Put The Blame On The Maknae

by AliceTypeX



Series: KPOP Omorashi [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Diaper, Diaper Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Truth or Dare, daddy - Freeform, evil maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTypeX/pseuds/AliceTypeX
Summary: "all the way, pad him, bounce him, all that stuff." Sehun chuckled after talking, Junmyeon shook his head at the thought of seeing Baekhyun like that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: KPOP Omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Put The Blame On The Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a random ship that got out of hand in my mind. I'd like to thank my friend for the truth or dare idea~

It was all in good fun, a good game of truth or dare. The boys gathered around in the living room. They played a quick round of Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who went first. Chanyeol was the one who won so he got to start the game. He stood in the middle as he looked around the room at the members. Deciding who he should pick on first. His eyes landed on one boy in particular that seemed like he did not want to play. Kyungsoo. Chanyeol took a few slow steps over to the smaller boy curled up on the couch next to Jongin and Minseok. Kyungsoo looked up at the tall from his phone.

"i don't want to play, Chanyeol," He sighed, looking back at his phone. Chanyeol didn't listen to him. He smiled thinking of a good dare for the boy. The pink hair male continued to look at Kyungsoo till the smaller male sighed and locked his phone, setting it on the arm of the couch. "okay fine one round," He sat forward and was getting ready for the question. "truth."

Chanyeol smiled, he hoped for a dare but a truth was good enough. He pondered it for a few seconds before looking into Kyungsoo's dark eyes. "Have you ever," Chanyeol smiled. "Have you ever peed yourself while in EXO?" Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and scoffed. That's not what he was thinking would come of this. He sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Once." Kyungsoo's face was a bit pink. "it was after a concert, I didn't go before or after, so when we got back to our dorm I only made it in the bathroom before it happened." Chanyeol stared for a bit before nodding.

"i wasn't going to ask for a explanation but you gave one. alright, it's your turn to ask someone." Chanyeol smiled and sat back down next to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo stood up and went to the middle. He scanned the room before picking his victim. He looked into Sehun's eyes. Sehun smirked.

"Dare. Do your worst Kyungsoo." The smirk never left his face. Kyungsoo walked right over to Junmyeon and tapped on his cheek.

"I dare you to kiss Junmyeon on the cheek." Sehun shrugged and kissed Junmyeon on the lips. Once he did that he looked at Kyungsoo. "Alright I didn't know what I was expected from you two. Let's keep this going." He sat down and watched Sehun stand up.

"mmmh, who wants to be done dirty?" Sehun looked around before looking at Baekhyun. Looking right into his eyes, Baekhyun looked nervous for a few seconds but quickly showed that he was ready for anything. "Do I even need to ask, truth or dare?" Baekhyun smirked and nodded. His eyes told Sehun 'Dare'. "You asked for it. Baekhyun I dare you to be an adult baby for the rest of the night." Baekhyun's eyes widened and he looked at the male sitting next to him. "And! I want Yixing to take care of you." Sehun sat back down and crossed his arms and legs. Feeling proud of himself. Yixing, Being the one sitting next to Baekhyun, was a bit shocked at Sehun's dare. Yixing let out a scoff, rolling his eyes and looked at Baekhyun.

"How did I get part of this dare?" Yixing shook his head. "I'm not taking care of him." He looked into Baekhyun's eyes, for some reason he was pouting. Looking at Yixing with soft, big eyes. "Are you serious Baekhyun?" The Smaller boy nodded with a grin on his face. Yixing really couldn't say no to Baekhyun. "alright, how do you want him?" Yixing glanced over at Sehun.

"all the way, pad him, bounce him, all that stuff." Sehun chuckled after talking, Junmyeon shook his head at the thought of seeing Baekhyun like that. "i've prepared for this day. I was going to make anyone do this but I thought Baekhyun would get a laugh out of this, he looks excited to do this. so," He pointed to the bathroom to the right. "Everything you need is in there. Have fun Yixing." The smirk never left Sehun's face. Baekhyun stood up taking Yixing's hand. Baekhyun wasn't going to let them win, this was a dare after all, he wasn't going to pussy out of a dare.

He took Yixing into the bathroom to see the stuff actually set up next to the bathtub. Baekhyun's face was actually starting to turn a shade of red, he watched Yixing bend over and pick up the baby powder and a diaper, Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at Baekhyun. "I guess close the door and let's get this done with." exhaling with every word. Baekhyun walked over to Yixing. "Here, lay this out and sit on it" Yixing passed Baekhyun a blanket of some sorts. The white blanket had a pattern of elephants and giraffes. Baekhyun looked at it and smiled. He thought it was cute. The smaller boy laid out the blanket and sat down.

"Oh, I should probably take off my pants, right?" Baekhyun's face was flushed by now but he had no problem taking off his lower clothes for the man getting down in front of him. Actually Baekhyun giggled when Yixing was looking at his naked lower body. Baekhyun's legs were spread and ready for Yixing to pad him. The grin never left the Younger boy lying there waiting. Yixing laid the padded fabric in front of the other. Baekhyun raised up for the older to put the diaper underneath him.

Once Baekhyun was padded, the two walked back to the group. The younger male wore a light blue onesie with cat ears on the hood. Yixing took back his seat on the couch followed by Baekhyun planting down on Yixing's lap. The older one looked back and smiled. "I'm a baby so I need to sit on a lap now" He got himself comfortable sitting sideways on the older. "So it's my turn now, Oooookay, Jongdae." He smiled at the male sitting across from him. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, This game took a turn I didn't expect," Baekhyun smiled at the other. Jongdae was a bit nervous but nevertheless he was ready for the question.

"Ooooh! I got a good one for you!" A shit eating grin spread across the Byun's face. "Have you ever thought about putting Minnie through this?" Baekhyun pointed at himself then looked over at Minseok before looking back at Jongdae. The smile never left his face as the younger looked slightly surprised at the question.

"I-Well-" The stutter said everything Baekhyun needed to know, Minseok on the other hand was red from forehead to chin. "If I must be honest, I've thought about it for a while now..." Minseok was in awe at this point, he didn't know his boyfriend had this 'Daddy' side to him.

The smile on Baekhyun's face was as wide as ever. He giggled and placed his face into the older's shoulder. Baekhyun knew what he wanted to say next and he knew both of them were not ready for it.

  
_"There's still stuff in there you to can use"_

Minseok was now covering his face with his palms. Jongdae was at a lost for words, he just looked at the slightly smaller male. "I'm sorry MinMin but can we try it once?" The sweet voice rang threw the other boys ears and it melted his heart to much for him to say no. All Jongdae got out of Minseok was a heavily blushed nod. Once they had left everyone else had to wait for the game to continue when they got back since it was Jongdae's turn.

Baekhyun wiggled in Yixing's lap slightly. A whine escaped his lips quietly. Yixing was feeling a bit uncomfortable with how Baekhyun was acting but he decided that he'd just rub Baekhyun's thigh.  
Bad idea.

Baekhyun placed his head down on Yixing's shoulder and let out a sigh. Being confused Yixing start to bounce the leg that Baekhyun was sitting on. Small whines continued and Yixing looked up to see if anyone else was hearing him. Sehun smirked at the older man while shaking his head. To say the lest the older was confused even more. He started to rub Baekhyun's back. Was he really acting like a full baby right now? Is he going to cry?

The wiggling continued with slight whining that was now quieter. With a whisper Baekhyun spoke up, "Yixing..." His leg started to bounce, "I really can't hold it anymore." The room went quiet when Jongdae walked back with Minseok. A long sigh emitted from Baekhyun's throat. Jongdae walked Minseok over with him to sit down on his lap.

Baekhyun held on to Yixing's green checkered shirt. A slight moan ran past the boys lips, Yixing now having one of his hands on Baekhyun's butt could feel it getting warmer. "baekhyun?" The older stopped bouncing his leg and watched the younger breathe in and out in pleasure of release. If you listened carefully you could hear the hiss from the brunettes lower half and that's what most of the room could hear. Jongdae tried to speak up since it was now his turn in the game.

"So it's my turn mmh?" He looked around for a bit before he landed on Kyungsoo, again. He wanted to know more about his little incident. Jongdae speaking up took everyone's attention away from Baekhyun wetting himself.

"Yixing..."

"I know baby, don't hold back, let it all out," The Sliver haired man rubbed the small back gently as he could feel his leg getting warmer from the heat Baekhyun's diaper was emitting.

"you're going to have to change me you know," Yixing just nodded at the younger knowing that Baekhyun would probably get a rash.

"Are you done baby?" Baekhyun should his head, He had drank a lot during the game already. At this point Yixing could see Baekhyun's lower half starting to grow, the diaper the filling quickly. "Please don't leak on me."

"D-Daddy..." The brunette gripped the green checkers harder then let out a sigh. "P-Please change me." He spoke in a very soft tone so no one could hear him. Yixing nodded and tapped Baekhyun's soaked butt making him get up. They both walked to the bathroom. Unzipping the cat onesie to reveal the yellow tinted padding, Baekhyun being red in the cheeks now. He let out a chuckle, "I don't think bouncing me was a good idea," He was trying to get away from the fact he called Yixing daddy.

"It's fine I am rookie to this kind of thing, now come, lay down." Baekhyun complied and got cleaned up and changed. Once they got back the game was getting a bit out of control, Sehun and Junmyeong was making out on the couch and even if they were trying to hide it Jongdae was rubbing Minseok's crotch gently. Baekhyun scoffed and say back down on his 'Daddy's' lap, All while watching the rest of the game go down.

A bout a hour into the game Baekhyun had fallen asleep against Yixing's shoulder, the older's lips landed on the youngers. His heart started to beat. Something he never thought about. His feelings for this boy and he thought about acting on them after this crazy night with him.


End file.
